bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap
BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap is the tenth and final BIONICLE book in the BIONICLE Adventures series. It was written by Greg Farshtey and released in October of 2005. It records the untold tale of Vakama's quest to retrieve the Mask of Time from the depths of the sea, which fell into the waters during a battle with Teridax while the Toa Metru escaped from Metru Nui. When the Mask of Time is stolen from him, he finds himself in an alternate reality as a Matoran back on a restored Metru Nui where Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Tehutti, Ahkmou, and Ehrye are the Toa Metru. Synopsis Vakama experiences a flashback as the Matoran return to Metru Nui. The Toa Metru are on their way back to Mata Nui after the Great Rescue. However, Vakama insists on returning to Metru Nui by himself to find the missing Vahi. He dives from the airship and into the water, where he eventually locates the Kanohi. Cracks have already formed on the mask, with energy leaking out of it. After repairing it, a water spout strikes Vakama, and he almost drowns. Voporak finds him and takes the Mask of Time. Weakened by the blow of the water spout, Vakama loses consciousness and wakes up in an illusion created by Teridax. Meanwhile, the Shadowed One realizes that two of his operatives, Nidhiki and Krekka, are dead. He believes that Toa were responsible for this and sets off for Metru Nui with Sentrakh to make them pay for their actions against the Dark Hunters, leaving Lariska in charge of the organization in his absence. Vakama finds himself as a Matoran again in Metru Nui as it was before the Great Cataclysm. Tehutti, Vhisola, Ehrye, Nuhrii, Ahkmou, and Orkahm are the Toa Metru. Vakama goes to Nuju's tower to gather information about the power of the Kanohi Vahi, because Vakama thinks the mask made him travel back in time. During his conversation with Nuju, Vakama catches a glimpse of an earthquake-ravaged Metru Nui, with him being a Toa Metru. The glimpse quickly vanishes. Soon after, a Keerakh enters and uses its staff of power on Nuju. Vakama leaves and meets Nokama. From her, he discovers that all experiments are banned if they are not authorized by a Toa. He also learns that Onewa has turned into a coward, Matau has been killed by the Morbuzakh, and that the evil plant has taken over most of Le-Metru, injuring Toa Orkahm in the process. Vakama and Nokama sneak in the Great Temple through the same way that Vakama entered when he was a Toa Hordika. They find out information about Voporak, the being who took the Vahi from Vakama. Sentrakh and the Shadowed One, having arrived at Metru Nui, observe the two, believing that Vakama was responsible for the deaths of the two Dark Hunters. Vakama and Nokama, unaware of their observers' presence, head for a cave in Po-Metru. Along the way, Karzahni attacks the two, posing as the Morbuzakh. Nokama saves Vakama by attacking the plant's vine, which withdraws. The Karzahni plans to meet with Vakama again, later on. Vakama and Nokama make it to the cave, and Vakama enters. A Kratana jumps from the depths of the cave and latches itself onto Vakama's face. Vakama sees Krakua, a future Toa of Sonics, in a vision. He tells Vakama that six heroes will go to the darkest place he can imagine and brave many dangers. Turaga Lhikan comes out of the shadows and pulls the Kratana off, ending the vision. Vakama, sensing doubts at the illusion he was in, throws a Kanoka disk at Nokama's head. The disk passes through her head as if it were not there, and Vakama stops believing in the illusion. He sees that Nokama is actually a Visorak Boggarak, that Metru Nui indeed suffered the Great Cataclysm, that he is really a Toa Metru, and that Turaga Lhikan is Teridax. Teridax reveals that he cast his illusion over Vakama in an attempt to learn where the Vahi is. Vakama tells him that Voporak stole it when he went to retrieve the Kanohi Vahi. Meanwhile, Voporak hands over the Vahi to the Shadowed One. Teridax convinces Vakama call a truce with him to work together in order to retrieve the Vahi. They leave the lair and Teridax distracts Voporak with a large number of Rahkshi. The two head to the Great Temple and when there, Vakama enters. After, Keetongu emerges from the shadows to confront Teridax. Vakama spots Sentrakh while hiding in the rafters and attempts to stop him. Sentrakh takes action by knocking Vakama to the floor, then encasing him in a cloud of darkness. Vakama responds to his action by shooting Sentrakh with a few Kanoka disks. Sentrakh begins to transform Vakama's molecules into solid Protodermis. In an attempt to break Sentrakh's concentration and save himself, Vakama heats a vial of Energized Protodermis, causing the vial to explode. Meanwhile, Teridax fuses Keetongu's Rhotuka compartment shut with his Heat Vision. With nowhere for Keetongu's absorbed energies to go, if too much energy were to be absorbed, Keetongu would die. Just then, the explosion caused by Vakama sends Teridax reeling out to sea, and Keetongu to the edge of a cliff. Vakama is then encased in a seal of Protodermis made by the Shadowed One. Teridax arrives and the two argue over possession over the Vahi. Vakama destroys his seal with his Fire powers, and tells the Shadowed One that Teridax was responsible for the deaths of the two Dark Hunters. Enraged, the Shadowed One destroys Teridax's wings with his eyebeams. Vakama activates his jetpack, and at a crucial moment, snatches the Vahi out of the Shadowed One's hands, later flying off towards the Great Furnace. The Shadowed One uses his eyebeams to critically damage the jetpack, but Teridax shoves the leader of the Dark Hunters into Voporak, causing him to age at a rapid pace. Teridax then gives chase to Vakama. The Shadowed One manages to pull himself off of Voporak in time, and vows to take revenge on Teridax. Vakama crashes under the Great Furnace, as his jetpack is destroyed. He comes across Karzahni, who had reformed from the branches of the Lhikan II. He tells Vakama about the Order of Mata Nui and that the Toa Metru were destined to be Toa after all. Karzahni is then killed by Teridax, who encases him in a field of shadow, and Vakama escapes. Teridax reaches him, but Vakama threatens him saying that he will break the Vahi and destroy time. They strike a deal where Teridax will not attack the island of Mata Nui for one year and will leave Keetongu, the Rahaga and Turaga Dume alone. Teridax then teleports both the Toa and the Vahi out of Metru Nui and returned them to the Great Barrier. Afterwards, Teridax finds Ahkmou's Matoran Sphere and revives him. Shortly after, the Makuta begins to tell lies to Ahkmou, saying that the Great Spirit Mata Nui, the Toa and the Turaga are evil. As Vakama's flashback ends, the Matoran reach the shores of Metru Nui, where Turaga Dume and the Rahaga greet them. Characters *The Toa Metru *Makuta Teridax *Hundreds of Rahkshi *The Shadowed One *Sentrakh *Lariska *The Recorder *Voporak *Krakua (Vision Only) *The Karzahni *Keetongu *A Boggarak *A "Kratana" *Ahkmou Trivia *This book reimagined Teridax into the character he is now, which has made this book Greg Farshtey's favorite book. *Greg Farshtey did not have to follow any storyline template while writing this book. *A particular quote from the Shadowed One ("I think enough hands have been removed this year") was an allusion by Greg Farshtey to the excessive losses of hands during lightsaber combat in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, which was also released in 2005. See Also *Saga Guide - The Great Rescue *Timeline - The Great Rescue Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Adventures